Does He
by Only Memories
Summary: In a three part drabble Teyla and Elizabeth wonder about John's feelings for them. John realizes both are in love with and must decide. This is sort of Sheyla. Complete please read and review.
1. Teyla

**Author's Note: **I have no idea on what's gotting into me tonight. I had just finished writing chapter two of another story I am writing for and all of a sudden I came up with this story. A drabble actually. I think it was while watching reruns of some of Atlantis's second season episode. Just to let everyone know I am a Sheyla fan at heart, but this little idea came to me and I just couldn't pass it up.

"Does he?" The question simply came to Teyla. For no particular reason that thought came to Teyla. What made her think that you may ask? What does she mean by that? It's simply really. She sees the way John looks at Elizabeth. It's the same way he looks at her. Could it be that he loves her too? She wonders about that sometimes. Does he? She asks herself again watching as John and Elizabeth talk to each other on the balcony smiling at each other like they're the only ones there. She sees the way he looks at her sometimes. The way he always worry about her. They way he defends her, but he defends her the same way.

Let me know what you think and if you want me to do one in John's or Elizabeth's point of view. Or I might just decide to do both.


	2. Elizabeth

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank everyone for their review's for last chapter. It really helped me inspire to write this one. Well, this is Elizabeth's Point of view. Hope everyone likes as much as the first one.

Walking up to her office Dr. Elizabeth Weir stopped turning around as she heard the light laughter coming from John and Teyla. Standing there she watched them as they eagerly walk to their destination for their sparring lesson. As she sees them leave the room she wonders. "Does he?" She asks herself wondering where that question came from. To what was she referring to? Does John have feelings for her? Does John love her? Does he love me or Teyla? Does he what? She asks herself. She has never had anybody do things for her the way John has. Well, of course Simon did, but nothing like John has. Why was she even thinking about this anyways? She thought to herself. Why would she care whether or not John loves her? Maybe it's because she see the way John looks at Teyla, the way he defends her, the way he is always concern for her. She knows John does the same thing for her, but she wonders if it's just as friends or more.

**Next Part:** John's point of view on both his feelings for these two women.


	3. John

**Author's Note: **This is the final chapter of this drabble story. Well, it's been a fun little ride and I will try to do more stories for this show. Now this chapter maybe a little ehh, but hope you guys like it anyways.

He takes his time observing both women and wonders. Does he? Men, like him don't even worry about these kinds of things, but in his case he does. He realizes he has both women in love with him. He realizes he'll have to make a choice. He realizes that he'll have to break one of their hearts. It would be easier if he didn't have two women in love with him. John thought to himself. How could he even do that to one of them? He wonders. He cares for them both the same way; he defends for them both the same way. He definitely looks at them both the same way. Only one of them he does it because he's in love with her and the other is as a friend. In the end he will have to choose. It's clear he has a connection with Teyla one that is strong. He has feelings for her he can't explain. Every time someone accuses her of something he is there to defend her. He always enjoys her company and she understands him in the way that no one has before. He always wonders what his life will be without her in it. At this point he can't even begin to imagine what his life will be like without her. When he's with Elizabeth it just isn't the same as it is with Teyla. When the time comes he'll have to choose, but he knows he has already made his decision.


End file.
